jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung
|} Vorschläge/Abstimmung Vorschläge/Abstimmung __TOC__ Neugestaltung der Hauptseite Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 12.06.10 bis zum 19.06.10 Weitere Vorschläge scheinen nicht einzugehen, daher sollte jetzt darüber abgestimmt werden. Insgesamt liegen fünf Änderungsvorschläge für die Hauptseite vor: #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 1 #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 2 #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 3 #Ben Kenobis-Hauptseite #Backups-Vorschlag An dieser Stelle sollte auch noch einmal ein Lob an die drei Ersteller der jeweiligen Seiten gehen, die sich sicherlich viel Mühe für die Gestaltung gegeben haben. Inhaltliche Aspekte sollten bei der Abstimmung flexibel angegangen werden, wie etwa das Special und vielleicht noch ein neues Header. Jaina 14:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Dabei sollte natürlich erwähnt sein, dass wir bei einer Entfernung der Kategorien von der Hauptseite, wie das bei Momses Vorschlgägen der Fall ist, die GoogleIndexierung vergessen können, wofür wir etwa 2 Jahre lang hart gearbeitet haben. Ohne vernünftige Einstieg auf der Hauptseite werden die Ergebnisse daher wieder verschlechtert. Das sollte jedem, der hier seine Stimme abgibt bewusst sein. Daher stellen diese Entwürfe aus für die Öffentlichkeitswirksamkeit einen eindeutigen Rückschritt dar und werden in der letzten Konsequenz zu weniger Besuchern führen (und das hat nichts mit dem Design zu tun). Pandora Diskussion 14:45, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Welche Kategorien wurden denn entfernt? - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hat sich erledigt. Gemeint sind Personen, Spezies, Planeten, etc. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 15:02, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Da ich ja mehr oder weniger drei Entwürfe ins Rennen schicke, sei gesagt, bei Version 2+3 ist der Artikel des Monats noch etwas zu lang vom Text her, sodass dort (noch) nicht alles in jeglicher Auflösung bis 1650x1050 soweit wie möglich optimiert ist, wird aber im Falle eines "Sieges" nachgeholt. Das ist eigentlich ein Basic was jede Hauptseite erfüllen sollte, aber bislang tut es weder die aktuelle, noch eine der beiden Konkurrenz-Seiten. ::::@Pandoras Einwurf: Das ist schlichtweg falsch. Wenn man hier nicht falsche Argumente anführen und sich stattdessen darüber informieren würde, wie man das Problem löst, dann wären wir heute schon weiter. Denn das Problem kann dabei sehr flexibel gelöst werden, da gibt es nicht nur die Lösung, sondern es führen sogar gleich mehrere Möglichkeiten zum Ziel. Man kann es in eine Vorlage packen, eine Cloud basteln, den Startpunkt des Bots ändern, auf/zuklappbar oder es einfach textmäßig unsichtbar machen (auch da gibt es Tricks gegen Google-Gegenmaßnahmen vorzugehen). Also Problemlösungen suchen, nicht ungerechtfertigt auf die Tränendrüse drücken. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 02:07, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Natürlich gibt es Möglichkeiten, das ganze mit auf die Hauptseite zu integrieren, sodass man es nicht sieht, aber dass muss dann auch gemacht werden, und das ist es leider nicht, dementsprechend stimmt, was ich gesagt habe. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit den Einstieg des Bots zu ändern, wir könnten ihm sagen, er soll die Hauptseite ignorieren, was aber dann genau passiert ist fraglich (weil die HS sein Einstiegspunkt ist). Pandora Diskussion 16:21, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pro Möglichkeit 1 (Darth Vader) Version 1 # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #*Mit den Worten Pandoras: "Entweder oder. Jeder Benutzer hat 1 Stimme." Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:21, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Version 2 Version 3 # : Jaina 14:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir auch am besten, ich würde nur den ersten Satz unterm Header noch ein bisschen verlängern oder kürzen, sodass er entweder volle zwei Zeilen oder nur eine lang ist, so siehts für meinen Geschmack nicht so doll aus. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:40, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Bei unterschiedlichen Auflösungen sieht die Seite sowieso automatisch anders aus, sodass man für dieses Problem keine Lösung finden wird. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Stimmt. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:06, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Möglichkeit 2 (Ben Kenobi) # Pandora Diskussion 14:47, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Entschuldigung, aber war nicht dein erster Kommentar über meinen ersten frühzeitigen, unfertigen Hauptseiten-Entwurf, dass dieser ja komplett untauglich sei, weil er damals noch bei 1024x768 überlappt? Diese HS hier tut es, wie auch die aktuelle, bis heute. Damit jedoch nicht genug, denn wenn hier Objektivität vor Subjektivität gelten würde, dann würde auch auffallen, dass in diesen Entwurf wahrscheinlich kein bisschen Nachhaltigkeit gesteckt wurde, da zudem die Seitenaufteilung bei kleinen Auflösungen gravierende weiße, leere Flecken aufweist. Deshalb wollte ich dich nochmal daran erinnern, da du mir bislang als ein (sehr) objektiver Admin aufgefallen bist und mir nicht danach gewirkt hast, dass du nach dem Motto „ich erzähle viel, wenn der Tag lang ist“ verfährst. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 01:20, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::Es lappt nicht über, bei diesem Vorschlag. Eine weisse Fläche ist das geringere Übel gegen den Verlust der Indexierung. Pandora Diskussion 16:21, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Es lappt über, dabei nicht genug. Schließlich sagst du selbst, dass unsere aktuelle Hauptseite dies tut, Ben hat jedoch aus Seitenaufbau-Sicht nichts verändert, sondern nur Text gelöscht. Der restliche Code ist weiterhin dermaßen wirr (wahrscheinlich mit Copy&Paste) zusammengesteckt, dass es schon ein Wunder ist, dass das überhaupt so einigermaßen passt. Durch diese Geschichte haben wir aber auch das Problem, dass die rechte Seite kostant bleibt. Sprich 1. nach rechts über die Google Anzeigen lappt und 2. dazu die Boxen der linken Seite zusammendrückt. Halleluja, wenn das ernsthaft unsere Hauptseite sein soll. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:00, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # bis : Also zur Erklärung meines Stimmverhaltens, warum eignetlich keiner dieser 5 Vorschläge von mir kein volles Pro bekommt ist, die sehene auf einer hohen Bildschirmauflösung alle schlechter aus als unsere jetztige Hauptseite, aber es seht ja um die Standartauflösunf im Netz mit der mehr als 60% surfen und unter der ich mir alle Vorschläge auch angesehen habe. In dieser Auflösung wirkt Bens Vorschlag einen tick besser als die jetztige Hautpseite, deshalb bekommt dieser Vorschlag doch ein "halbes" Pro, da ich Ben noch zum Nachbesseern anhalten muss, aber ich hab das bei den anderen Poralen auch schon gemacht ohne das ein jemand anders gemerkt hat. ;) Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:45, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Stimme ungültig, keine Signatur, auserdem nicht klar erkennbar, ob das nun ein pro ist oder nicht. Admiral Ackbar 15:32, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::Schreib ich besser hier hin die erkärung, Pro für Projekt - Abwartend für mich. Müsst ihr ja eh auswerten :P # : Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 15:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Kommentar zur Abstimmung in der Tabelle unten: Es sollte ein relativ aktuelles Special sein (z.B. ein neues TOR kommt raus) Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 15:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich möchte noch zu bedenken geben, dass die Gestaltung der Hauptseite immer noch Admin-Sache ist und nicht alles, was hier beschlossen wird auch zwangsläufig umgesetzt wird. 15:43, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Momses dritter Vorschlag hat immer noch das Problem mit der zusammengequetschten Zeile und bei Backup ist das zu voll. Bei Ben muss man nur dafür sorgen, dass es da auch einen ordentlichen Block gibt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:30, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir rein optisch am besten. Bei den anderen Vorschlägen sind teilweise diese winzigen Icons, die man nicht erkennen kann, drin, teilweise unterbroche Doppellinen, was einfach unschön aussieht. Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:52, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Was gibt´s da zu mosern? Tybi macht das doch immer gut! Auf keinen Fall eines von Vaders Dingern da. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 17:38, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir optisch auch am besten :) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:40, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #* : Nach der letzten Veränderung des Vorschlags gefällt mir die Seite nun auch sehr gut. Mit einer Kleinigkeit bin ich allerdings noch nicht vollständig zufrieden. Wie bereits an den frühen Vorschlägen von Vader kritisiert wurde, werden die wenigsten Besucher sich gleich von der Hauptseite zu einer Anmeldung verleiten lassen. Daher finde ich, dass der Bereich Mitarbeit zu viele Links beinhaltet. Stattdessen würde ich etwas Ähnliches vorschlagen, wie es in meinem Beitrag zu finden ist - einen Hinweis für die unerfahrenen Besucher, die nicht genau wissen, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen sollen. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 19:39, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #*Entweder oder. Jeder Benutzer hat 1 Stimme. Pandora Diskussion 20:11, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Yoga 'Diskussion 10:27, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Twilight Diskussion 20:57, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Möglichkeit 3 (Backup) # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 16:37, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Hier bitte auch eintragen für welche Lösung man ist. Für ein TOR-Special ist es noch zu früh, das sollte frühestens anfang nächsten Jahres beginnen, evt. noch später, falls der Erscheinungstermin verschoben wird. Ansonsten ist das Special schon alt, wenn TOR in die heiße Phase geht. Das TCW-Special ist schon viel zu lange drin, aber ich würde es noch ein bisschen drinlassen, dann ein TFU-II-Special und dann TOR. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:31, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ---- Es wurden in der Abstimmung, welche Hauptseie verwendet werden soll, insgesammt 15 Stimmen abgegeben, davon entfiehlen 11 auf Bens Vorschlag, der damit die absolute Mehrheit erhielt. In der Abstimmung bezüglich des Specials wurden die Vorschläge "kein Special" und "TCW" eindeutig abgelehnt. "TOR" erhiet 5 Pros und ein Kontra, ein nicht näher deffiniertes, anderes Special 9 Pros. Von daher sollten zunächst Konkrete Vorschläge über dieses andere Special erstellt werden und anschließend über diese und das TOR-Special abgestimmt werden. Admiral Ackbar 11:34, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Einheitliches Format bei Fact File Quellenangaben Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 30.06.2010 bis zum 07.07.2010 Da sich in der Diskussion nichts mehr tut bzw. es keine neuen Vorschläge gibt, hier nun die Abstimmung über ein einheitliches Format bei Fact File Quellenagaben. Bitte angeben ob man für oder gegen die Einführung ist und weiter unten bitte auch angeben welches Format bevorzugt wird. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:25, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, noch die achte Möglichkeit hinzuzufügen, bei der die Zeitangabe nur für Blätter der Kategorie ''Schlachten und Ereignisse Pflicht ist. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'''Admin]] | Diskussion 15:58, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Macht das nicht sowieso nur dafür Sinn das Datum dazu zu machen? Pandora Diskussion 17:00, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Naja, vielleicht gibt es ja welche, die z.B. Charaktere nach Datum ordnen, wer weiß. Dann hat man die Personen ja so, wie sie in der Geschichte auftreten. Falsch wäre es meiner Meinung nach nicht, das Datum immer zu nennen. Aber, ob es eine Pflichtangabe sein sollte, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:17, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das Problem liegt darin, dass auf einigen Karten einfach nur 27 NSY steht wenn es sich um Planeten oder Waffen handelt (kommt auch bei Charakteren vor). Aus dem Grund würde ich es nicht als Pflichtangabe sehen. Das blöde daran ist dann wiederum, dass man dann wahrscheinlich wieder bei einigen Artikeln hinterherräumen muss. Yoga 'Diskussion 20:48, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Also, am ehesten gefällt mir Nr.8, ich finde die Datumsangabe für SE besonders sinnvoll, weil ich auch welche kenne, die SE nach Datum sortiert haben. Grundsätzlich bin ich für das einheitliche Format, habe aber den Vorschlag, ob es, um allen gerecht zu werden (bes. den Laien), zusätzlich zu all den Angaben der 8.Mögl. noch an den Anfang die Ausgabe zu stellen, die ja leicht im Artikel in der Liste nachgesehen werden kann. Also eine 9. Möglichkeit(s.u.). Und ich finde, dass das dann trotzdem nicht zu lang ist....Wenn wir dann ein einheitliches Format haben werden und jemand nicht alle Angaben angeben kann, soll er einfach um Hilfe bitten. Vau 23:49, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Daumen hoch für Einheitlichkeit! Am besten sollte man jedoch eine Vorlage benutzen, um Konsistenz einfacher bewahren zu können. [[Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 14:15, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:25, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:32, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 13:01, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:57, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Pandora Diskussion 17:00, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:17, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 17:52, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 00:10, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # :Vau 23:49, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 15:01, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 14:15, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # Boba Fett123 14:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Möglichkeiten Möglichkeit 1: Möglichkeit 2: Möglichkeit 3: Möglichkeit 4: Möglichkeit 5: Möglichkeit 6: [?] Möglichkeit 7: Möglichkeit 8: (Datum nur für Schlachten und Ereignisse) Möglichkeit 9: (Datum nur für Schlachten und Ereignisse) Hier bitte auch eintragen welche Möglichkeit man bevorzugt. Dauer-UCs vehindern Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 1.07.2010 bis zum 9.07.2010. Um zu verhindern, dass wie bisher Artikel teilweise Jahrelang mit einem UC blockiert werden, sollten folgende Regeln für UCs aufzunehmen, die von allen Benutzern durchgestzt werden können: #Ist innerhalb eines Zeitraums von einem Monat keine nennenswerte Arbeit am Artikel erkennbar, so wird das UC entfernt. #Ein Artikel darf nicht länger als drei Monate UC stehen. #Wird ein UC aufgrund von Punkt 1 oder 2 entfernt, so darf der entsprechnende Benutzer erst nach drei Monaten ein neues UC in den Artikel einfügen. #Will man einen Artikel längerfrisig bearbeiten, kann man einen Quellcode-Kommantar am Artikel-Anfang einfügen mit dem Inhalt, dass man am Arbeiten ist und darum bittet, dass niemand anders den Artikel mit einem UC blockiert. #Besonders langfristige Projekte sollten auf einer eigenen Projektseite, die als Unterseite der eigenen Benutzerseite angelegt werden kann, durchgeführt werden. Diese Regel gestattenn es jedem Benutzer, Dauer-UCs und UCs, an denen nicht gearbeitet wird zun entfernen. Insbesondere soll dies dazu Fügen, dass zentrale Artikel wie Obi-Wan Kenobi nicht Dauerbaustelle bleiben und somit dem Image der Jedipedia schaden. Bei solchen Artikeln wäre problemlos auch eine Arbeit ohne UC möglich, wie sie auch in den Punkten 4 und 5 nahegelegt wird. Für momentande UCs würden die genannten Fristen mit dem Inkrafttreten dieser Regelung zu zählen Beginnen. Dieser Vorschlag ist der strikteste, den ich für sinnvoll halte, wenn er nicht angenommen wird, kann je nach Ergebniss eine erneute Absittung über eine weniger strikte Regelung abgestimmt werden. Admiral Ackbar 00:10, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : Admiral Ackbar 00:10, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' | ''Diskussion'' 02:33, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:32, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:53, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:56, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Ohne Punkt 1 kann jede noch so kleine Änderung als Vorwand benutzt werden, um ein UC einen weiteren Monat im Artikel zu lassen. Ohne Punkt 3 kann ein entferntes UC sofort erneuert werden, sodass die einmonatige Frist von vorn beginnt. Die Regeln müssen zumindest um diese beiden Punkte erweitert werden, um verhindern zu können, dass UCs monate- oder gar jahrelang in Artikeln stehen, die gar nicht bearbeitet werden. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 16:21, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Muchas gracias para Vader! Bild:;-).gif Mir gefällt das mit Einschränkung. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 14:37, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Die Regeln sind eine sinnvolle Ergänzung zu den bisherigen, Bürokratiemonster kann ich da nicht erkennen. Und Regeln nur abzulehnen, weil sie niemand durchsetzt find ich auch fragwürdig. Sie sind so eher durchsetzbar, wenn sich anschließend noch immer niemand findet, der das macht, was sicherlich auch derzeit das Hauptproblem ist, muss man dafür eine Lösung finden, den Vorschlag an sich deswegen abzulehnen ist deshalb nach meiner Meinung aber nicht nötig. Ry-gaul 18:40, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : auch von mir ein Pro möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:46, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Kit' Diskussion 16:18, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra # : Gegen die Aufstellung unnötiger, neuer Regeln, die nur Bürokratiemonster sind. – 'Andro' Disku 12:29, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich finde nicht, das wir noch mehr Regeln brauchen, wenn die nachher genau dasselbe bringen, wie die alten... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:56, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #:Aber man kann doch erst mit den neuen Regeln überhaupt gegen Dauer-UCs vorgehen, wie schon von Ackbar erklärt wurde. Darum werden diese neuen Regeln auch mehr bringen als die alten. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:58, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Da keiner da ist der sie durchsetzt. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 19:01, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #:Doch, da die neuen Regeln umsetzbar sind, würden sie auch umgestzt werden (notfalls von mir). Bei den alten Regel bringt es einfach nichts, ein altes UC zu entfernen, da es dem Benutzer erlaubt wäre, das UC einfach wieder rein zu nehmen und schon hat er wieder 1,5 Monate. Alternativ kann nach den jetzigen Regeln einfach ein Wort pro Monat ergänzt werden, und das UC bleibt drin. Daher der Punkt 3, der eine Umsetzbarkeit ermöglicht. Admiral Ackbar 19:23, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #::Exakt. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:44, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #: : Auf gar keinen Fall! [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 19:10, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich denke auch, dass es keinen Sinn macht neue Regeln einzuführen die sowieso (fast) keiner beachtet. MMn sollte man den jenigen auf seiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen und wenn sich nichts tut muss halt ein Admin eingeschaltet werden (so wie es aussieht, gibt es ja bald 3 Admins mehr). Yoga 'Diskussion 10:16, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #:Entfernen wir demnächst auch sämtliche sonstigen Regeln, die SPAM, neue Stubs usw. betreffen, daran halten sich noch weniger Personen als Prinzessin Sonderstatus bei UCs? PS: Regeln durchzusetzen, auch ohne Admin, ist kein Problem, nur momentan kann man das einfach neu signieren und gut ist. Daher braucht es zumindestens irgendetwas gegen diese Möglichkeit, sonst kann ich tun und lassen was ich will. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #::Der Admin kann nach den geltenden Regeln aber nicht viel tun. Erstens verlangen die aktuellen Regeln nur, dass innerhalb eines Monats irgendeine Änderung erfolgt, was auch das Hinzufügen einer Überschrift sein könnte. Und zweitens ist es nicht verboten, ein entferntes UC sofort wieder zu erneuern, sodass die einmonatige Frist von vorn beginnt. Wenn zumindest die Punkte 1 und 3 die aktuellen Regeln ergänzen würden, dann erst könnte man auch effektiv gegen brachliegende UCs vorgehen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:58, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Momse, man muss nicht immer übertreiben (zumal du auch selber Dauer UCs hast. In dieser Frage bin ich der selben Meinung wie Yoga. Ein Admin sollte im persönlichen Gespräch (wo auch immer dies stattfindet), indem er versucht zu ergründen, warum es zu der Verzögerung gekommen ist. Anschließend sollte er über eine Fristverlängerung, das Hinzuziehen von Hilfe, oder das Entfernen des Ucs entscheiden. Dies bezieht sich hierbei aber auf (semi-)aktive Nutzer. UCs von (längerfristig) gesperrten oder inaktiven Nutzern sollten aber auch weiterhin entfernt werden können. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:05, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Falsch gedacht. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 21:55, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Die Probleme, die hier wohl existieren werden durch diese Regeln nicht gelöst. Solche Probleme zu lösen sollte aber wohl das Hauptargument FÜR neue Regeln sein. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:17, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Das sehe ich genau wie Modgamers.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 15:20, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend : : Überschrift lautet: Dauer-UCs verhindern...damit bin ich vollstens einverstanden. Ich finde hier jedoch die eigentliche Diskussion noch nicht unbedingt ausdiskutiert, insofern finde ich es auch unglücklich, dass hier generell auch nur ein Vorschlag aufgeführt wurde, ohne eine Tabelle wie bei den anderen Vorstellungen. (Einfach nur auf die 5. oben genannten Punkte beschränken, wo dann abgestimmt wird, ob eine, zwei, drei, vier oder alle fünf übernommen werden sollen. Ich würde die nachreichen, insofern Ackbar es mir erlaubt.) Mir reichen konkret nur die Regeln 1. (~ 3kb Text) + 3. Das lässt sich dann auch problemlos in der UC-Vorlage selbst festschreiben. Eine vorhandene Regel kann dann auch jeder ganz einfach durchsetzen. PS: Da gar keine Festlegung schlecht ist, behalte ich es mir vor, mein Urteil noch zu ändern. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:41, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::OK, tu das, aber da die meisten Gegenstimmen den Vorschlag eher generell anzulehnen scheinen, glaube ich nicht, dass das was nutzt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:45, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : 20:25, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Eigentlich ja, aber bringt nix, da nicht die Regeln, sondern die Vorlage an sich das Problem ist. Man sollte sie löschen und stattdessen die Entwürfe einfach auf einer Unterseite seiner Benutzerseite abspeichern und dann bei Fertigstellung in den Artikel kopieren, oder so wie C-3PO es macht, einfach den Artikel Stück für Stück ohne UC bearbeiten. Diese Vorlage nervt den Leser nur und teilweise sind dann sogar noch verbleibende leere Abschnitte oder Notizen da, die beim Lesen enorm stören. Wenn man den Leuten mitteilen möchte, dass das möglicherweise überschrieben wird, kann man ja auch einfach einen kurzen Quelltextkommentar hinterlassen, die Leute werden es dann schon verstehen. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 18:32, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Möglichkeiten/Regeln '''Hier wird abgestimmt, für welche Regeln man konkret ist, die festgeschrieben werden sollten. Die Regel(n) mit den meisten Stimmen, werden in die Regeln übernommen.